The life & times of Scriptor:part 1
by Sergio Scriptor
Summary: The Story of a unicorn Named Sergio Scriptor and his relation with Twilight Sparkle


The Life & Times of Scriptor:Love by the Books

A new Chapter for young Scriptor was about to start,the young Yellow stalion had departed ways from his friends,and had come a long way from the distant city of Grundwald,leaving behind his past in the hopes to see the world,Scriptor has now leaving Everfree forest and about to enter entering Ponyville he notest that it was not Canterlot and said-"Supid Compass,you are always pointing the wrong way!"-Said Scriptor while holding a compass in a hoof,after this he put his compass inside a hole on his Hood and cloak,  
Scriptor entered the town and saw a Pink pony strolling arround,he went to her and asked-"Excuse me miss,but could you tell me the way to Canterlot ?"-as he said this the Pink pony gave a good look at him,and vanished with a blink of an then decided not to think to much about it,and went to other ponies asking for directions to Canterlot,but all of the ponies ignored decided to try to find his own way to Canterlot,but unfortunately Scriptor had the habbit to go South when he wanted to go North,and vice-versa instead of arriving at Canterlot he stumbled with Sweet Apple Acres and an Orange Pony selling apple treats near the road.  
"Howdy Partner"-said the orange pony-"Hum,yes hello,this is not by...hum any way Canterlot is it ?"-said scriptor with a disapoited look on his face-"Hum nope,this is sweet apple acres,since i dont recognize you,i think you are new in town ain't you ?"-Said the pony with a smile on your face-"Oh no,not again,i mistaked the way...Again,but yes im new in town,just arrived"-said Scriptor with a sad look on his face "So you are the one Pinkie Pie told me about."-"I beg your pardon ?"-asked scriptor-"My friend Pinkie Pie she likes to welcome new people,she said to keep my barn clear for tonight,my name is Applejack by the way"-"My name is Sergio Scriptor,im a writer and a librarian"-said the Yellow pony with a sense of proud on his face-"A librarian and writer ? Boy i got a friend of mine that i bet you would get along perfectly,i probably should guess you had something to do with books,since your cutie mark is a book and all"-"Well i realy dont want to make friends i just want to find my way to Cant...is that apple pie ?"-said Scriptor in mid sentence after smelling some of the treats he had in front of him-"Eeyupp,do you want some ?"-asked Applejack-"I,i never eat my Apple pie in my entire life,but i read in books of how tasty ponies think they are."-"You never ate apple Pie ?!"-asked applejack surprised-"No,in my city we dont got apples,they dont grow in our soil,instead we got a weird Sweet-and-Swour fruit called "Fleemons"-"Fleemons ? Well i never met a pony that had never ate apple pie,so take this slice as my welcome present,and trust my friend there is not more delicious pie in entire equestria!"-said Applejack proud of herself while she gave the slice to Scriptor,feeling sorry for ate the slice and as the first bit touched his tongue,he never tasted something so sweet and delicious in his entire life."Oh my Celestia,not even all of the Black Sugar of Grundwald can compare to this,it's so delicious"-said scriptor with a smile on his face-"Didn't i tell you i baked the best apple pie in all of equestria ?"-"I never tasted something like this"-said Sergio while he eated the last bit of the pie -"That was delicious,thank you for i guess im leaving now."-"Wait! you can't leave now,my friend pinkie pie is going to throw a party just to welcome you,you can't leave,if you do you will make her sad"-said Applejack-"Well fine,where do i have to go?"-  
asked Scriptor with an anoyed look on his face-"You come over to the barn tonight,and after the party is over you can leave"-"Ok,i will come i will see what i can do to pass time."-"Thank you so much,i will tell you my friend throws the best parties,you will not regret"-said Applejack with a smile on her then head into the town,arriving at what seemed like a Boutique,he entered hoping to get his hood and cape fixed from all the dirt that had acumulated from the he entered a white Unicorn saw him and asked-"Oh hello there,is there anything i can do to help you ?"-said the white unicorn-"Hum,yes,im new in town and just arrived from a long journey,and i has hoping that you or anyone could help me clean my hood and cape"-the white unicorn was oblivious that what Scriptor was saying and has staring into the Golden medalion that kept the hood and cape together-"Oh my that medalion sure look glorious,and that book simbol in the front sure looks nice,now that i notest it's the same has your cutie you by any chance thinking of selling it to me ?"-asked the white unicorn with a sugestive smile-"Sorry Miss,but this medalion is all i have to remeber of my parents,it's been with me since the day i was born,im sorry but it's not for sale,for me it's the most precious thing in the world."-"Oh,then sorry,but it's just so beatifull.  
Oh well,you said you wanted me to clean you hood and cape ? No problem just give it to me amd i will take care of it"-said the white unicorn has it striped the yellow pony from his cape and hood-"ahem,Let me just remove my medallion before you take my cape"-said Scriptor while the white unicorn tried to sneak away with the medallion-"He he,i was just...hum,nothing!"-said the white unicorn while it runed away with the cape and nearly 2 hours of waiting the white unicorn returned-"Im so sorry it took all this time,but i had some other projects i needed to finish first,but anyway here is your brown hood and cape,like new"-said the unicorn while it gave the new cape to Scriptor-"Thank you"-said Scriptor while he puted his medalion between the hood and cape again-"Well thank you for coming here,  
now if you excuse i got to prepare for a party tonight"-"Wait how much did this cost ?"-asked Scriptor-"Well you are new in town,  
and this is your first time here,i guess i can let this one pass"-smiled the white unicorn-"Wow,well,thank you i guess"-said Scriptor confused.  
"Wow everypony in this town is incredibly generous"-thinked to himself so time had passed and it was time to go to the party,  
Scriptor wondered if he should go or not,but evetualy decided that was good to have a little fun before heading to so he entered the barn where a Pink pony welcomed him and scaring him at the same time, while was welcoming him while speaking very fast "Hi im pinkiepie,i saw you are new in town,and so i throw a party just for you,im so happy you are here,here let me show you my friends".  
Scriptor was dragged by the pink pony while she introduced her friends to him:-"This is Applejack,this is Fluttershy,This my greatest friend Rainbow Dash,This is Rarity and look she is a Unicorn just like you,and last this is my greatest of greatests friends Twilight Sparkle"-  
Has Scriptor looked at the purple Unicorn,he thought it was the most beatiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.A beatiful purple mane,  
eyes that felt like stars gazing in the sky,and a great never felt so embarased and nervous in his entire life,and he was slowly backing way from the purple unicorn,when Pinkie Pie decided to push him against her :"Hey you're a Unicorn,my friend Applejack told me you wore a writer and a librarian,my friend twilight is a Unicorn,she likes books and is also a librabrian,i think you and her will get along perfectly"-and has Pinkie stopped talking Scriptor was only 5 Inches way from Twilight-"Hum,he he,hum...Hi,my name is Sergio Scriptor"-said Scriptor with a nervous voice-"Hum,hi,Im Twilight friend Applejack told me you are from Grundwald,is that right ?"-asked Twilight-"Hum...yes"-answered Scriptor-"Well i also heard you are a writer and a librarian,is that right ?"-"Hum,yes i...i made the "The Knights of the Gold rose" and "Diaries of a Cast Away pony"-said Scriptor with a nervous voice fearing Twilight would hate his works-"You did ?! I Love knights of the gold rose,it was on of my favorites books when i was still at Canterlot College,but Diaries of a Cast Away pony i din't like that much,a little to dark for me"-Answered Twilight with a Smile on her face-"You,you liked Knights of the gold rose ?"-"Well,yeah,the story is amazing,i have other books now,but back when i first read it it was amazing"-"Wow,well thank you,i never got any pony to tell me they actualy read and liked my book"-after saying this Scriptor and Twilight smiled at each other for a little a While it had been 1 hour and Sergio and Twilight had past the last hour talking about their favorite book and other related trivia until Twilight Asked-"Sergio,how do you know all this ? In all my entire life i never met other pony that knew has much about books as is your secret ?"-asked Twilight intriged-"Well i guess that when you are raised and teached in a librabry you start to retain some of the knowledge of the books"-answered proudly Sergio-"Well it sure is impressive,and it just feel so good to talk about this sort of stuff,most ponies in here most of the time have no idea what im talking about.  
Also i see your cutie mark is a book,that is interesting to say the least"-said Twilight-"Hum,well thank you,and yes it also feels great to share this sort of stuff with other ponies,back in my land no one has the pacience to actualy read books,most of the farmers dind't even know how to read"-sighed Sergio-"Oh my,that sounds awfull"-said Twilight-"Sometimes is,but the people are happy,just like my tutor said to me "Lucky are the illatirates cause they dont have to stay awake all night copying books"-said Scriptor with smal giggle-  
"He he,can't say i dont agree"-giggled a little Twilight-"Okay everypony it's getting late it's time you all get home"-said Applejack while grabbing a broom-"Oh look at the time,it is getting ,do you have any place to stay tonight ?"-asked twilight-"Hum,actualy no,i guess sticking around here for a little while can't hurt"-answered Sergio while he blushed a this Twilight and Scriptor left together to the librabry,when they arrived a Dragon was reading a novel with a cup of tea by his side-"Oh my Celestia a Dragon!"-  
said terrified Scriptor-"Dont worry Sergio,he is just my assistant Spike i got him since i was a filly,he is harmless,well he is as long you keep him away from stealing other ponies stuff"-giggled twilight while saying this-"Twilight,who is this Pony ? And is this time to get home ?"-said Spike-"Sorry im late Spike,i was just getting so much fun at Sergio's Welcoming party"-"So you are the Sergio Pinkie told me about?  
Why im i not surprised that Twilight ofered you room to spend the night."-said Spike with sarcasm-"If you need im upstairs,im going to sleep."  
-said Spike while he went upstairs-"Well Night is still young,we got a whole lot of books,do you want to play Trivia Games ?"-said Twilight in chalenging tone-"Trivia games ? you mean like to test Each others knowledge ?"-asked Scriptor-"Yes,we will make several games,and questions and then when it's over the pony with the most points wins,what do you think ?"-chalenged Twilight-"Oh my dear,you how could i resist a duel of minds"-said Scriptor while he acepted the challenge made by so through the night Twilight and Sergio bombarded each other with questions to see who could do the best,branching from History,Geography,Phisycs,Astronomy,and Trivia by the end they wore both tired and they had tied with each other,eventualy they both admited defeat and falled to sleep next to each Twilight woke up she smelled food being made in the kitchen,both her and spike folowed the smell and saw Sergio making Toast,and preparing some fresh gem stones-"Wow,why did you do this ? this all look so delicious"-said Twilight-  
"Well i had so much fun last night and you welcomed me in your home, i just think i should repay you in some way"-Said Sergio with a smile on his face-"Twilight,what did you do last night ?"-asked Spike with a concerned tone-"Hehe dont worry Spike,nothing of bad happen last night,it was just me and Sergio having some fun playing games-"said twilight-"That realy does not calm me"-said Spike-"Oh cmo'n Spike i digged this newly freshed gem stones just for you"-said Sergio-"Where di you get them ?"-"Well it's easy to find gem stones when you know what you are doing"-Said Sergio with a smile. They then eat the food,Spike saying the gemstones wore not the best he had eat,but still as when Twilight said:"Oh goodness,i can't belive i forgot,today is reshelving day!"-said twilight with a happy face-"Oh not reshelving day."-said spike-"Sergio do you know reshelving day ?"-"Reshelving ? tell me about it had to do it in my old library 3 times a month"-said Sergio with a smile on his face-"Well then folow me,spike you're off the wook today"-  
"Yes ha ha"-said then took Sergio into the middle of the librabry when she began to remove all the books one by one-  
"Now i usualy remove them one by one,then organize them ,and then i put them in their places again,want to try it? "-asked twilight while she removed the nodded that yes,and then his horn started to glow and all of the books of the library wore flying arround organizing themselves and then with just 10 seconds reshelving day was over-"How,how did you do that ?"-asked Twilight amazed at the spell-  
"Well when you have to Reshelve everything 3 times a month,since you are kid,you start to get the hang of it"-smiled Sergio-"That,  
that was amazing,this needs to be the fastest Reshelving i have ever seen,oh it opens now so many possibilities,so much more time to spend now"-said Twilight Impressed-"Well Twilight i realy would like to make it up to you,from letting me sleep in here,and i had a few things in mind,hope you dont mind"-asked Sergio-"What is it you want to make it up to me ?"-"Well it's a surprise that i will show you more late in the night,hope you dont mind"-"Me ? there is no problem you can go take care of your bussiness then,i will stay here for a little while trying to find somehting on my agenda to ocupy Reshelving time"-smiled Sergio went to prepare the things for the night with Twilight,we went to make reservations and other plans,When the night had comed he returned home,and saw Twilight still strugling to find something in her agenda,when she realised by Sergio's entrance that was night already,and that she had not prepared herself for the date,saying she and was not ready,Twilight then calmed down,she made herself ready on and folowed Sergio to a restaurant where they kept talking to each other,and after this was done it was done they went to enjoy a local Octavia and Vinyl concert,  
when the concert was over they went to one last Stop,a small hill where they could see the beauty of the moon and the stars,this was when they started talking to each other-"Twilight? can i say something to you?"-"Of course"-"Well i know that we only met for this last 2 days,but i think i like you,this may sound bad but,i have never been with someone has beatifull and inteligent has you.I think that you are perfect,i think everything about you is perfect,and i like you i realy do"-"Oh Sergio,listen i have never,in my life have been with someone else,and this is all a new experience to me,so far the only thing i loved wore the books. And i was sent here to ponyvile to learn about friendship,i just never suspected someone like would ever find someting more then just friendship,and i...i also think i like you"-"You do ?!"-"I mean yes,you are so far the only other pony that i can have a conversation where i dont feel like an idiot,i think you are also kind of good looking"-"Realy ? well thank you"-Blushed Sergio and this they went back home and they talked during their way in about themselves and what could hapen to them,and when they arrrived home they realised they loved and like each other and so on the moonlight they had their first kiss,and when they entered the home and closed the door,they decided to consume their new made love and on their bedroom thet both lost in each other eyes and body,and so they wore now in love with each other.  
End of Chapter 1


End file.
